1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a gate electrode of a transistor such as MOSFET (Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) or a capacitor electrode of DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory), various types of metal films are used.
As a structure of a transistor, a stacked gate structure is known. The stacked gate structure includes a high-k film formed on silicon and a gate electrode formed on the high-k film. As the gate electrode, a metal film containing a metal element is known (refer to Patent Document 1).